Wang Cars
.]] Wang Cars is an automobile dealership which has appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. GTA 2 .]] In GTA 2, the showroom appears in the Residential District and offers a side quest, which requires the player to find eight GT-A1 cars. Upon entering the cars, the player will respawn at the showroom. Completing the side quest unlocks a Tank, an Armed Land Roamer, a Fire Truck with a flamethrower instead of a water cannon, four Furore GT; two with mines, one with oil slicks and one with a machine gun, and a Special Agent Car with a machine gun. These vehicles will spawn in the parking lot. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the showroom is located in Downtown San Fierro, San Andreas. It is just up the street from Carl Johnson's Doherty Garage. Randomly spawning cars are parked in the street-side outdoor lot that the player may access. The showroom will only be for sale after the completion of Driving School and the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, and after the player receives a phone call from Jethro, alerting CJ about the showroom. One will need $50,000 to purchase the showroom. Completion of the missions will reward the player with new vehicle spawns in the showroom and the business as an asset will generate a maximum of $8,000 per pick-up. Events of GTA San Andreas When he arrives in San Fierro, Carl Johnson realizes he has been tricked into accepting an abandoned garage in the industrial neighborhood of Doherty as his prize for beating Claude and Catalina in a street race. But before he can slip into self-pity, his sister Kendl and his closest ally from Los Santos, Cesar Vialpando, urge Carl to turn the garage into a successful chop-shop. Carl's new friend, The Truth, mentions a few local friends of his, Dwaine, Jethro, and Zero, that would be willing to work in the garage, and the two men set off to locate them. Later, as Carl's new business is expanding, he decides that setting up a legitimate front in San Fierro would offset the illegal activities of the Doherty garage. The perfect opportunity is just up the street from the garage: the Wang Cars dealership in Downtown. Carl and Cesar set off to steal cars to put on display in the showroom in order to maintain the appearance of legitimacy. After populating the showroom's floors, Carl then begins a lucrative automobile import/export exchange at the nearby Easter Basin docks. With all of his automotive "businesses" in place, Carl begins to rake in the profits, thereby establishing himself as an entrepreneurial force in San Fierro. Stationary vehicles Only after completing asset *Sultan *Uranus *Stratum *Elegy *Savanna Trivia *The name "Wang Cars," if spoken fast, will become "Wankers". This is one of many sexual references Rockstar places in the Grand Theft Auto games. *In GTA San Andreas, after completing the mission Customs Fast Track, which involves stealing a Jester from East basin import ship, the showroom will spawn a Savanna instead of a Jester. *In GTA San Andreas the interior of Wang Cars is fully accessible as soon as San Fierro opens up, even before CJ buys the property. de:Wang Cars es:Wang Cars fr:Wang Cars Category:All Businesses Category:Auto Dealerships Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas